gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xien07
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gaiapedia! Thanks for your edit to the Ban page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 19:46, January 4, 2010 Hello Um thanks for adding to some of the terms (I will be transferring them to the :Category:Gaia Online Glossary due to "Terms" being shared with TOS title. Another thing, I must ask you to upload any personal photos (the one of yourself or anything else) to a Image upload site, because this place can not be used for that. Thank you Bunai82 11:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Stubs and Wanted Pages Actually those are forbidden pages (Blacklisted), so they can't be created. I am not sure how to hid it from public view, but I will look into it. Bunai82 17:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, and up.... I will have to rollback on what you did to the QA page. I am not sure what you were going for, but you misplaced a lot of what was originally there. Bunai82 17:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Remember to use the ~~~~ when you leave a message ^_^ so I know who it is. I am going to see what I can do about the Q&A page based on what was originally there, and then look it over to see if it needs more revising. The page itself is very direct and that isn't needed (so I understand what you were trying to do now). I copied what you put, so I will figure out a way to fit that in there. As of right now, it is best to leave the Forum articles alone, until I figure out a set up for each page. Because what is currently here is outdated and since Gaia Online updated the forums. I pretty much have to revamp the entire thing. Bunai82 18:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Why did you add Out of Date on Cindys page? I just updated the whole thing today. Bunai82 22:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It goes up to 2009 with her last manga appearance in "Fallen Gods". Her Avatar is Always like that, Gaia never updated any of the NPCs avatars. I was given information about what she did in 2008, that doesn't mean it is outdated. :I am not sure what use you would have for Tektek when it comes to Vo or Cindy. You will have to explain. I will save an updated VO avatar, but for now, he was known for wearing that outfit. Bunai82 23:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It would have to be uploaded, but I don't know what you are getting at when you said you want to use Avatars from Tektek. The NPCs already have their avatars, and the staff avatars can be saved when you find their postings. Bunai82 About Forum pages Please see the Community Portal about it. I don't want to start them because I have to match it up to how Gaia currently is, that takes a lot of titling and moving. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Besides the current ones in category, is there specific ones you wanted to work on? -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Gaia Online Forums have been updated over the years. The previous owners of the Gaiapedia created the Forum Article, but it is out of date. I need to see the history of what they setup and make sure it matches to Gaia Online forums before doing anything that doesn't result in me moving and editing pages repeatedly. There has to be a method so things don't get messy, I am still working my way around parts of the wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::When I finish updating the MC pages, I'll see what I can do about the forum article. Luckily only a few were created so I should be able to see what needs to be done. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) What is your Gaia Username so I can contact you if I get the forum pages working. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC)